


think of me

by kihyuks



Series: jooheon bingo (unique aus) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Video Game Store, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: jooheon works in a video game store and he has a crush on the cute boy who seems to always be buying new games.





	think of me

**Author's Note:**

> for the **video games** square.
> 
> this is like way shorter than i intended but Oh Well i am drowning in revision i have an exam Tomorrow n here i am. posting fics. i love having my priorities straight in life haha (help me)
> 
> if there are mistakes or this sucks Please Forgive Me i havent edited this bc i am. too exhausted bc . Exams like i said (yes i need to stop going on abt exams i know) anyway pls enjoy even if there are mistakes i will fix any that get pointed out

Jooheon’s job is pretty damn boring. He thought working at a video game store would be interesting, with playing video games being one of his favourite things to do, but it turns out it’s just like any other customer service job. He stands behind a till, bored, waiting for people to come in. Then, when they do, it’s either young teenage boys who get kicks out of trying to steal games (how they don’t realise the discs are kept behind the counter so games can’t be stolen Jooheon isn’t sure) or middle aged parents coming in to buy games for their children and usually being rude and impatient. So, pretty typical customers.

There is one particular customer, though, that makes Jooheon’s days a little brighter. Jooheon only learnt his name (Changkyun) recently when he handed over his card to pay and Jooheon noticed it. He’d been seeing Changkyun in the store occasionally, but he always just browsed, never bought games, until that day. It was nice to finally have a name (and a conversation) with the cute boy who makes Jooheon’s job just a little more enjoyable.

Today is a particularly slow day. There’s only been a couple of sales so far and Jooheon is starting to fall asleep behind the counter. That might be his own fault, though, for staying up late last night.

The distinct sound of the automatic doors sliding open (Jooheon doesn’t know why in particular their doors are so loud) and it perks Jooheon back into a state of more awake than asleep.

He can’t properly see the entrance from the counter, there’s shelves in the way, but the customer rounds the corner quickly.

Seeing Changkyun again brings a smile to Jooheon’s face. Only he can be so whipped for a guy he’s barely spoken to.

Changkyun chooses that moment to look up and make direct eye contact with Jooheon.

Averting his eyes, Jooheon feels the heat rise to his cheeks. He just got caught smiling at Changkyun when he wasn’t looking. He probably looks weird.

Jooheon is staring at a speck of dust on the floor as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world when someone clears their throat in front of him. His head snaps up and there Changkyun stands, grinning at Jooheon, a game in his hands. “Hey, Jooheony.”

If Jooheon’s face had returned to its regular colour, now its sure back to being bright red at the moment Changkyun speaks. “Ah. Hey, Changkyun. How are you?”

Awkward. That’s what Jooheon is.

“God, I’m tired.” He leans against the counter, running a hand down his face. “Uni is, like, killing me, you know?”

Being someone who graduated from university only the previous year, Jooheon most definitely does know. “That sucks, dude. You’re making time for games though, right?” Jooheon gestures to the game in Changkyun’s hand. Spyro by the looks of it.

“Always. Games first, uni second,” he jokes with a wink.

Jooheon giggles. God, he’s so whipped. Changkyun is cute *and* funny. What is a boy supposed to do?

They both go quiet and an awkwardness settles in the air. Not wanting to deal with the uncomfortable feeling, Jooheon speaks up again (and, well, he has a job to do, too).

“So, is that all you’re getting today?”

Changkyun nods, handing over the box to Jooheon.

Jooheon takes it with a small smile and turns to the drawers behind the counter to find the disk for it. As he scans through the S section, Changkyun talks again.

“I haven’t played Spyro in forever and then my friend reminded me about the remake and I knew I had to come buy it. Assignments who, am I right?”

“That little purple dragon always comes first. I feel you, dude.”

Jooheon finally finds the correct disk and slips it into the case. He scans it and before he even gets a chance to read out the total, Changkyun is holding up his card with a smile.

Jooheon selects the option to connect to the card reader.

Changkyun pays quickly and Jooheon hands over the game with a smile.

“Have a good day, Changkyun!”

Changkyun waves and starts to leave, but not before he says, “See you soon, Jooheony.” 

And Jooheon might be exhausted, and his job might suck, but at least today is a little brighter and its all thanks to one Im Changkyun.

 

* * *

 

Another day at work, another day bored out of his mind.

Don’t get him wrong, Jooheon is grateful to even have a job. It gives him something to do and he also gets paid for it while he thinks about what he actually wants to do with his life. He’s one of the lucky ones, actually finding a job (even if it is customer service) because some of his friends and classmates have had no such luck. So, Jooheon is thankful. It doesn’t stop the boredom, though.

It’s been just over a week since he last saw Changkyun. Not that Jooheon is surprised, he only just bought a game and has mentioned to Jooheon that he’s busy with university.

So, it comes as a surprise to see Changkyun walking back into the store again.

Jooheon smiles at him and waves when they make eye contact to which Changkyun returns it, then Jooheon fiddles around with his phone while he waits for Changkyun to pick out a game, so he doesn’t look like he’s waiting to speak to Changkyun (even though he totally is).

Jooheon is in the middle of reading a rather interesting message Minhyuk left in the groupchat about his night out, when Changkyun’s familiar deep greets him.

“Are you meant to be using your phone at work?”

Jooheon puts his phone down behind the counter. He’ll have to finish reading Minhyuk’s message later. “My manager doesn’t care. It’s dead in here most days so it gives me something to do.”

“Fair.” Changkyun hands over his new pick for this week.

“You’re getting the Eevee version? Everyone knows Pikachu is superior,” Jooheon comments, taking the game, scanning it and then turning to look for the cartridge.

“Sue me, I’m weak for cute things.”

Jooheon finds the cartridge in what seems like record time. “Pikachu is, like, the cutest Pokemon.”

“But Jooheon,” Changkyun says, a pout on his face, “Eevee is too adorable. I can’t pass up it’s cute little face.”

Jooheon turns the card reader around, knowing Changkyun will probably want to pay by card like he usually does. “Well, I won’t judge. Eevee is adorable, even if Pikachu has my heart.”

Changkyun slips his card in and inputs his pin number.

After the transaction goes through, Jooheon hands over Changkyun’s new game with a grin. “Enjoy your new Pokemon children.”

Changkyun laughs and Jooheon is pleased. He has a nice laugh, and it’s nice to be the cause of it. “Thanks, Jooheony. I’ll see you again soon.”

With Changkyun’s departure, Jooheon’s day dulls back down. He’s come to realise his short, but still nonetheless enjoyable, interactions with Changkyun are the highlight of his week. 

God, he’s so whipped.

 

* * *

 

“You’re back again so soon?” Jooheon asks, an eyebrow raised at Changkyun who’s standing in front of him.

Changkyun laughs, but his cheeks colour. “Just. You know. Already finished all my games, so I need more.”

Now, Jooheon might be a bit oblivious, and he might not always pick up on certain clues, but this is one moment he knows for sure there’s a different reason behind Changkyun coming to the store.

So, in a moment of bravery, Jooheon decides he’s going to call Changkyun out. “There’s no way you finished Let’s Go in only four days, especially when you’ve said you’re busy with uni.”

Well, that wasn’t meant to sound so harsh, and Jooheon feels the guilt seep into his bones.

“I- Sorry. That was uncalled for.”

Jooheon can only be glad his manager isn’t here. There’s no way he’d get away with talking to a customer that way.

Surprisingly, though, Changkyun doesn’t look upset. Rather he looks... shy? Embarrassed.

“Uh, you’re right,” he admits in a small voice. “I do come here to buy games, but there’s another reason, too.”

He’s not looking at Jooheon, instead focusing intently on a spot behind Jooheon’s shoulder, his cheeks and ears coloured pink.

Changkyun doesn’t speak again, just stares (or rather, glares) at that same spot.

“Changkyunnie?” Jooheon prompts. He’s concerned, now.

Changkyun shakes himself out of it and directly looks at Jooheon. His intense is stare, enough so that Jooheon wants to look away, but he doesn’t break.

“I like you.” It’s direct, to the point.

Jooheon’s mind takes a moment to catch up and process those words and when it does he says, “Wait, what?”

Eloquent. As always.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I just wanted to tell you. I really like you and that’s why I keep coming in here and my friend told me I should just tell you because I have nothing to lose and I guess he’s right but now I’m scared and I’m sorry it was so dumb of me to blurt that out and I-“

“Changkyun,” Jooheon cuts him off. “You’re rambling.”

Changkyun stares at Jooheon, wide-eyed, and then his mouth forms into a pout. “I do that a lot when I’m nervous.”

Jooheon smiles. “You’re cute.”

Changkyun looks taken aback.

Before he can start rambling again, Jooheon continues. “I really like you, too. I always look forward to seeing you again,” he admits, his own cheeks colouring red.

Changkyun’s mouth is in a little O-shape, then it morphs into grin.

Jooheon grins back. It felt good to get that off his chest finally. And, wow, his crush likes him back.

After too long of them standing there and smiling at each other, Changkyun clears his throat. “So, like, what now?”

“Now?” Jooheon beams. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” 

And of course, it’s a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)


End file.
